Recueil de Pairings
by Ka-Al le Caillou
Summary: Tout est dans le titre X) Plein de yaoi car vous aimez ça ! (Et non, y aura pas de matoine, désolée) XD
1. Intro

Coucou les gens !

Voici un petit recueil de pairings, car je sais que vous aimez ça ;)

Pour chaque couple, les noms auront été tirés au hasard, ainsi qu'un objet à utiliser :3

Il n'y aura pas de rythme de publication, je posterai quand je pourrais et quand je serais inspirée :)

Il y aura 12 pairings en tout :D

Allez, je vous laisse avec le tout premier pairing o/

Disclaimer : Ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, et si ma fic les dérangent, je m'engage à la supprimer.


	2. Mathieu x François

Salut mes pépères !

Voici le premier pairing tiré au sort ! :D

Quand j'ai sorti les trois petits papiers, j'ai tout de suite senti que ça allait être énorme ! XD

Donc nous avons «Mathieu », «François » et «baignoire » !

Contenez vos orgasmes ! Lisez d'abord la fic ! ;)

Enjoy o/

* * *

« C'était Mathieu Sommet en direct de la toile, pour vous servir ».

Le schizophrène poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il venait enfin de terminer son épisode, après avoir passé plusieurs heures à le monter.

Et il était temps, car ce soir, il avait invité un ami à venir manger chez lui, et ça l'aurait embêté de devoir annuler.

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, faisant sursauter Wifi qui quitta le bureau de son maître pour aller se réfugier sous le canapé.

Rapidement, le jeune homme se leva, et ouvrit au Fossoyeur de Films.

\- Hey ! Salut François !

\- Salut Mat' ! Je suis pas à la bourre ?

\- Non, t'es pile à l'heure mon pote !

Il laissa son ami entrer, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Un carton de pizza à la main, il en ressortit et posant la nourriture sur la table basse, lança :

\- Installe-toi, je vais chercher des bières !

\- T'as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, t'inquiète !

Le Fossoyeur s'assit sur le canapé, d'où s'extirpa le chaton qui commença à se frotter contre ses jambes, tentant une technique de séduction, afin d'obtenir un petit morceau de la part de l'invité.

Le présentateur de SLG revient, deux bouteilles à la main.

\- Wifi ! Rêve pas, t'auras rien !

\- On peut bien lui en donner un bout, non ?

\- Mon chat est un putain de manipulateur. Si tu te laisses tromper par sa tête toute kawaii, tu vas devenir son esclave !

\- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai jamais tenté le masochisme avec un félin.

\- Tu m'excites, gamin !

Ils rirent et attaquèrent la pizza.

Entre deux parts, ils se lançaient des vannes, parlaient de leurs émissions réciproques ou de leurs fans.

François se désolait de la masse de fanfics gays sur lui et Victor qui étaient apparus sur la toile.

\- C'est horrible ! Genre, moi avec lui ! Quitte à me mettre avec un mec, je préférerais quelqu'un d'autre, pas un psychopathe tueur !

\- On échange ? Car Antoine, c'est pas mon style de mec !

\- Car tu crois que les types avec des chemises moches et une énorme masse de cheveux, c'est mon style ?

\- Mais alors, c'est quoi ton style ?

Un malaise se fit sentir dans la pièce.

Le schizophrène fixait son ami, et se rendit compte qu'il avait posé la question avec un ton beaucoup trop sérieux par rapport à celui de ses précédentes blagues.

Le Fossoyeur, lui, se demandait pourquoi il se sentait aussi gêné par cette interrogation.

Mathieu se leva et brisa le silence en poussant d'une façon trop joviale pour être vraie :

\- Je vais faire du café ! Tu le veux comment ?

\- Long et noir, s'il te plaît.

\- Okay, je reviens tout de suite !

Il partit rapidement, et tenta de se calmer.

Pourquoi rencontrait-il toujours ce problème quand il était avec François ?

Chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, il avait l'impression de trop le regarder, de trop s'intéresser à sa vie sentimentale, …de faire le gay quoi !

Quand il était avec Antoine, il le faisait exprès, toujours en riant. Mais avec François, c'était involontaire, et il attendait les réponses avec le souffle court.

Le schizophrène secoua la tête un bon coup.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse dépasser par ses drôles de sentiments ! Ce n'était que passager !

Il regagna le salon avec les deux tasses de café fumantes.

Mais il trébucha, son pied heurtant le petit chat qui passait nonchalamment par-là, et en tombant, le liquide brûlant se répandit sur le Fossoyeur, qui retint un gémissement de douleur.

\- Oh merde, désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès ! Viens, faut vite passer les brûlures sous l'eau !

\- Mais non, c'est rien !

\- Non, c'est pas rien !

Il força François à le suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Se tournant vers lui, il lui demanda :

\- Tu es brûlé où ?

\- Nulle part, t'inquiètes, j'ai une peau à toute épreuve !

\- Dis-moi où, sinon je t'asperge entièrement d'eau !

Une lueur narquoise s'alluma dans ses yeux bleus, pendant qu'il menaçait le brun avec le pommeau de douche.

Celui-ci répliqua sur un air de défi :

\- Même pas cap !

Pour toute réponse, il se prit un jet d'eau glacé en pleine figure.

Il tenta de se débattre, mais en deux secondes, il fut trempé de partout.

Mais ne se laissant pas faire, il attrapa le pommeau des mains du châtain, et l'aspergea à son tour.

Ils riaient à s'en faire mal aux côtes, pendant qu'ils se mouillaient de la tête aux pieds comme des gosses.

Mais dans un faux moment, ils glissèrent, et finir entremêlés dans la baignoire.

Cependant, le plus gênant était que dans la chute, le Fossoyeur s'était retrouvé lèvres contre lèvres avec celui qu'il écrasait.

Les deux jeunes hommes, surpris, ne bougeaient même plus, leur bouches encore collés.

Mathieu sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son ventre.

Et tout devint clair dans son esprit. Alors doucement, il mouva légèrement ses lèvres, fermant les yeux.

François fut déstabilisé par le geste du plus petit, mais répondit au baiser chaste.

Il entrouvrit la bouche, signifiant au schizophrène qu'il en voulait plus.

Commença alors une douce danse pour leurs langues, dans une découverte mutuelle de l'autre.

Leur respirations devinrent saccadés, et leur cœurs accéléra sa cadence.

Autrefois gelés par l'eau ruisselant sur leurs corps, ils ne sentaient plus que l'agréable chaleur de leurs cavités buccales qui ne formaient plus qu'une.

Au bout de longues et délicieuses minutes, ils se séparèrent, et se contemplèrent.

\- Mathieu, je…

\- Si tu dis que tu es désolé, je te pète la gueule !

\- Non, j'allais dire que je t'aime, mais faut croire qu'avec toi, le romantisme peut aller se faire foutre.

\- Crétin !

Le schizophrène poussa son futur amant pour se placer au-dessus, et se colla à lui en murmurant :

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Même si ça fait que cinq minutes que je m'en suis rendu compte.

\- Tu m'as battu, moi ça fait que quatre.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ben t'es un putain de manipulateur, mec ! Tu m'embrasses, et pouf, je me rends compte que j'aime ta sale petite tête de psychopathe ! C'est ton chat qui t'as appris cette technique ?

\- Abruti !

Et il plongea sur la bouche du Fossoyeur, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer.

Le brun répondit à l'attaque, et passa ses mains dans la chevelure du châtain.

Ce dernier profita de sa position de supériorité pour commencer à déshabiller François, avant de s'occuper de ses propres vêtements.

Le temps que le plus grand ne remarque les mains le dévêtant, ils étaient déjà tous les deux en caleçons, et le présentateur de SLG passait ses longs doigts sur son torse musclé.

Chaque parcelles de peau qu'il effleurait semblaient s'enflammer. Et il eut l'impression de se consumer encore davantage quand Mathieu se mit à mordiller le cou s'offrant à lui, le rougissant sous une multitude de suçons.

Le cinéphile se rendit soudain compte qu'il était le soumis. Dans son esprit embrouillé par le plaisir, il se souvient qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais l'être, après avoir lu les nombreuses fics existant sur lui et Victor.

Mais chaque tracé de langue ou de doigt qu'effectuait le jeune homme aux yeux bleus lui faisait oublier toutes pensées, et lui arrachait des gémissements.

Il poussa une légère plainte quand le schizophrène décolla les lèvres du corps en feu.

Cela fit esquisser un léger sourire à ce dernier. Il se pencha et susurra avec un ton des plus obscènes :

\- Je peux ?

L'interpellé ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, mais il hocha la tête, espérant de nouvelles caresses.

Le châtain retira le dernier textile le recouvrant, et fit de même pour son compagnon.

Puis, il attrapa la main droite de son amant, et commença à la lécher, humectant les doigts de manière on ne peut plus perverse, s'amusant du regard interrogateur et excité de celui lui faisant face.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il guida la main humide vers son intimité, la faisant entrer petit à petit.

François mit un temps à comprendre que ses doigts étaient en Mathieu.

Mais quand il entendit le petit cri de son amant lorsqu'il bougea légèrement le bout de sa main, il se reprit, et commença des mouvements de cisaillement, étirant l'étroit passage.

L'homme aux personnalités multiples gémissait de plus en plus fort, réclamant plus de doigts, plus de vitesse.

Les virilités des deux jeunes hommes devinrent durs et gorgés de sang au point que ça leur était douloureux.

\- Mathieu…je…

Le châtain jeta un coup d'œil au pénis gonflé de son compagnon, et esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Je m'en occupe.

Le schizophrène extirpa les doigts de son intimité, et s'empala sur la verge dressée de son amant.

Il commença des va-et-vient, imposant son rythme au cinéphile.

Ce dernier sentit l'excitation le gagner de part en part. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça à ce niveau.

Tout son membre était entouré par la chair douce et chaude qui se mouvait, lui procurant un plaisir incroyable.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus alla de plus en plus vite, sentant l'orgasme approcher.

Toute l'eau qui les avaient autrefois recouverts était désormais évaporée, et était remplacée par une transpiration qui faisait briller leurs corps, et rendait le peau glissante.

François agrippa son compagnon aux hanches, serrant les mains, tentant de contenir l'extase qui arrivait.

Il voulut prévenir le présentateur de SLG, mais celui-ci semblait être devenu sourd.

\- Ma…Mathieu…je…je vais…

Il fut coupé par la semence de l'homme aux personnalités multiples, qui se répandit sur son bassin.

À cette vue, il le rejoignit au septième ciel, se déversant en lui.

Essoufflés, exténués, ils se décollèrent, et s'allongèrent côte à côte, se tenant dans leur bras.

Et avant d'avoir pu échanger un mot ou un baiser, ils s'endormirent, heureux.

* * *

Dans le salon, Wifi était très satisfait de sa petite machination.

Un jour, en regardant un «feuilleton pourri » sur la «connerie de télévision » avec son maître (qui au passage lui avait fait connaître ces drôles de termes) il avait appris que si un humain renverse un liquide chaud sur un autre humain, les deux bipèdes s'enferme dans la salle d'eau, et y reste pendant un temps indéterminé.

Bon, d'après ce qu'il avait vu, normalement cette technique s'applique à un homme et une femme.

Mais en faisant tomber son maître, la créature de Satan eu le plaisir de voir que ça marchait très bien entre deux mâles.

Ainsi, pendant que les deux hommes faisaient de drôles de bruits, le chaton put manger tout le reste de pizza.

« Il faudra que j'essaye aussi avec l'autre grand chevelu bizarre » pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir, rassasié.

* * *

Les chats sont des enfoirés.

Mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime !

Reviews ? :3


	3. Gydias x Gothique

Et bonjour pour ce nouveau pairing ! ;D

Cette fois-ci, j'ai tiré "Gothique", "Gydias" et "couverture"...Hasard, tu es génial ! XD

Mais bizarrement, quand j'ai commencé à écrire, j'ai pensé faire un truc mignon :3

Style, ils se réhauffent en se soufflant sur les mains, se font un câlin, se racontent leurs difficultés à paraitre méchant alors qu'ils sont faibles dans le fond, puis ils s'avouent leur amour, s'embrassent, et font leur première fois en douceur avec une musique de violon...

Mais j'ai du pêter un boobs entre temps, car là, c'est plus du tout mignon, mais alors pas du tout ! XD

Mais bon, je digresse (GRAISSE), je vais répondre à la review anonyme o/

**TheDemonFiend** : Merci :D Mais on aime les clichés s'ils nous permettent d'avoir du SEXE ! XD Oh, trop de compliments, tu veux un cookie à la cyprine ? :3

Enjoy o/

* * *

\- Allez, soyez sages, d'accord ? Sinon je vous encule.

Victor ferma la portière de la voiture, et la verrouilla.

Gydias, qui était resté à l'intérieur, sur le siège passager, observa le psychopathe qui s'éloignait en direction d'un bar mal famé.

\- Rappelles-moi pourquoi on s'arrête ici ?

Le traître se tourna vers le détenteur de la voix, qui se trouvait être un jeune homme châtain vêtu de noir, assis à l'arrière.

\- Il avait besoin de tuer et de violer.

\- On va devoir attendre combien de temps ?

\- Aucune idée, ça va dépendre de son humeur.

Le Gothique soupira, et se cala dans son siège, les bras croisés.

Tout en le détaillant du regard, le flic se plongea dans ses pensées.

Cela faisait 2 semaines que lui et le cinéphile avaient tué le Commissaire, et était en cavale.

En cours de route, ils avaient croisé le chemin du sataniste dans un cimetière, pendant que le tueur assouvissait ses penchants nécrophiles.

Ayant sympathisé, la petite troupe accueillit le garçon aux yeux bleus.

Ce dernier se mit à frissonner.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Ce sont les ténèbres de mon cœur qui me…humpf…

Il fut coupé par une couverture lancée sur sa tête. Sans un mot, il commença à la déplier.

Mais alors qu'il allait s'enrouler avec, Gydias quitta son siège agilement, se faufila à l'arrière pour se caler contre lui, et rabattit le tissu sur leur deux corps.

Devant la lueur étonnée qui transperçait le regard blasé du plus petit, l'homme à lunettes répondit :

\- Moi aussi, j'ai froid.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, déconcerté par la sensation de chaleur qui l'envahissait.

C'était la première fois depuis des lustres qu'il était en contact avec un humain. Un humain vivant.

Bizarrement, ce n'était pas aussi désagréable que ce qu'il l'avait toujours pensé.

…Merde ! Il devait vite penser à autre chose ! C'était un adorateur du Mal, pas un bisounours !

Mais dans son esprit troublé par la douceur de la situation, tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut :

\- Et toi, tu fais comment pour te vider ? Tu fais comme Victor ?

En écho, on entendit des hurlements venant du bar, signe que le susnommé tueur était en train de se faire plaisir.

Le traître eut un petit sourire amusé, et répondit :

\- Non, je ne suis pas très penché sur la torture et la nécrophilie. Je me débrouille généralement avec les moyens du bord.

Sans laisser le temps à l'adolescent habillé en noir de répliquer, il attrapa une bouteille d'eau posée sous le siège, et lui demanda :

\- Tu as soif ? Vu qu'on est partis pour attendre longtemps, faudrait pas que tu crèves de déshydratation.

Un peu étonné par le changement de sujet, le Gothique attrapa néanmoins la bouteille, et but quelques gorgées, espérant calmer la chaleur sur sa peau.

Le regardant, le flic reprit, un rictus se formant sur ses lèvres :

\- Et pour moi, les moyens du bord, là maintenant, sont un sombre jeune homme très mignon…

L'interpellé stoppa son mouvement en entendant ces mots, mais également en sentant un effroyable brasier s'allumait dans son bas-ventre.

-…et de l'eau mélangée à des aphrodisiaques.

L'enfoiré ! Il l'avait drogué !

Il lança la bouteille sur Gydias, et tenta d'ouvrir la portière, mais elle était fermée, et seul le cinéphile avait la clé. Le constat s'imposa de lui-même. Il était prisonnier dans une voiture, drogué, en compagnie d'un binoclard qui n'allait pas se priver de le violer.

\- Inutile d'essayer de t'enfuir.

Le sataniste se sentit tiré en arrière.

Il avait oublié qu'il était enroulé avec son geôlier dans une couverture, ce qui limitait ses possibilités de mouvements.

Tentant de se dégager, ses poignets furent fermement bloqués par la main gauche de l'homme à lunettes, qui se posa sur son dos, passant son visage dans les cheveux châtains s'offrant à lui, tout en susurrant :

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi veux-tu fuir ? Je sais que tu es excité grâce à mes petites pilules magiques. Restes, et je t'aiderais à te soulager.

\- Dans…tes…rêves…connard…

Le souffle court, les joues rouges, le garçon aux yeux bleus avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher le désir qui montait en lui, contre sa volonté.

Son bourreau attrapa un pan du tissu recouvrant toujours ses épaules, et le fourra dans la bouche du plus petit.

\- Shhht, shhht, laisses-toi faire…je suis sûr que…MERDE !

A travers la vitre de la portière, il vit le psychopathe, qui revenait de sa boucherie, visiblement satisfait.

Rapidement, le traître, dégagea sa victime, resserra la couverture sur eux, et souffla précipitamment.

\- Pas un mot, si jamais il voit dans quel état tu es, je donne pas cher de ton cul, et tu m'appartiens, tu es MA proie ! De plus, je ne pense pas que tu veuille passer par ses mains.

Il fut coupé par l'homme à l'iroquoise qui venait d'ouvrir la voiture, et se plaça à son siège de conducteur.

\- Salut les putes ! Ben…qu'est-ce que tu fous à l'arrière avec le môme, emmitouflés comme des gamines violées et récupérées par les pompiers ?

Gydias esquissa habilement un sourire innocent, et répondit :

\- On avait froids, alors on a cherchait à se réchauffer.

Victor leva les yeux aux ciels en lançant :

\- Oh putain, qui m'a foutu deux tapettes pareils ? C'est bien parce que toi, tu m'as procuré des explosifs et trahi ton chef, et que toi, tu peux invoquer des démons, que je vous garde ! Allez, en route !

Et il démarra le véhicule, s'éloignant du bar qui commençait à brûler.

Le flic soupira, soulagé que sa comédie est marchée, et se concentra sur l'adolescent.

Ce dernier était tremblant, couvert de sueur, les yeux voilés d'envie, et tentait tant bien que mal de respirer calmement.

Cette vue excita grandement l'homme à lunettes, qui bénit l'obscurité qui avait empêché le psychopathe de remarquer quoique ce soit.

Se collant davantage, il promena sa main vers la bosse du pantalon de son voisin. Ce dernier sursauta, et voulut frapper cet être qui osait poser les mains sur lui, mais il se retient, se souvenant des mots de celui qui l'avait drogué.

C'était lui, ou le cinéphile.

Le choix se fit rapidement.

Victor ne se contenterait pas de le violer, et ferait bien pire, ce qui n'était pas une perspective réjouissante. Evidemment, il y avait l'option «aucun des deux », mais Le Gothique savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'user de ses pouvoirs maléfiques pour les neutraliser sans se prendre une balle dans la tête de l'un ou de l'autre.

Oui, il avait envie de crever, mais pas avant d'avoir répandu la désolation sur le monde, pour ainsi permettre à son âme d'aller en Enfer.

Alors il serra les dents, se figea, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du binoclard, fermant les yeux.

Le traître le remarqua. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, il déboutonna lentement le pantalon du sataniste. Quand la fermeture fut défaite, il le fit glisser silencieusement, entraînant le sous-vêtement dans le même temps.

La couverture les englobait toujours, cachant ainsi ses mouvements et la nudité du jeune homme.

Puis doucement, il prit le pénis gonflé de son voisin, et commença des va-et-vient, appréciant les petits bruits étouffés que produisait ce dernier.

Mais il ne fut pas le seul à les entendre.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce qui couine comme ça ?

Et sans se soucier de la route, le conducteur se retourna, et regarda les deux passagers.

Gydias n'arrêta pas pour autant son activité, toujours dissimulée par le tissu, et dit avec tous ses talents d'acteurs :

\- Il s'est endormi. Il doit être en train de faire un rêve érotique.

\- Sérieux ? Fais gaffe à ce qu'il te pelote pas dans son sommeil !

Hilare, Victor reprit le volant, ignorant les pigeons écrasés sur le pare-brise (c'est ça de conduire sans regarder).

Pendant ce temps, l'adolescent était partagé entre le plaisir qu'il ressentait grâce aux doigts qui massaient sa verge, la honte de sa position de faiblesse, et la colère envers son bourreau qui se foutait de sa gueule ouvertement.

Alors dans un sursaut de rage, il défit le pantalon de l'autre, passa sa main dans le caleçon, et attrapa fermement le membre.

Le possesseur de l'organe émit un petit cri qu'il cacha rapidement dans un bâillement, ne voulant pas se faire surprendre par le psychopathe.

Il lança un regard assassin à sa victime, qui le narguait, abordant un air neutre malgré le feu qui consumait son corps.

« Tu veux jouer à ça, sale gosse ? Tu l'auras voulu ! ».

Et il pinça le gland entre ses doigts, faisant tressauter le garçon vêtu de noir, qui se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, bloquant le son qui montait dans sa gorge.

Commençant une lutte entre les deux hommes, chacun tentant de faire crier l'autre, tout en retenant ses propres gémissements.

Le traître avait beau être un expert dans l'art de faire perdre pied à ses compagnons, il n'avait aucune résistance au plaisir, et sentait le contrôle lui échapper.

Le cinéphile nota rapidement la hausse de température dans la voiture, et se tourna vers son complice pour lui en faire part. Mais ce dernier faisant semblant tant bien que mal de dormir, le tueur éclata de rire, et se concentrant de nouveau sur la route, se dit à lui-même :

\- Deux tapettes qui rêvent de baise, sûr que ça fait de la chaleur !

Les susnommés ne réagirent pas à l'insulte, chacun accélérant la cadence.

Mais ce n'était plus pour faire hurler son voisin, mais au contraire, pour qu'il aille plus vite.

Le flic appréciait au plus au point les gestes maladroits du Gothique qui malgré son inexpérience, s'améliorait à chaque secondes.

Quant au sataniste, il découvrait la sensation d'une main lui cajolant les testicules, des doigts pressant et caressant sa verge, et putain, que c'était bon !

Ils avaient oublié leur objectif de départ, et même le pourquoi de cette situation, ne se souciant que de l'orgasme qui menaçait d'arriver.

Enfin, leur jouissance éclata, se répandant sur les bassins de chacun.

Sans un mot, sans un regard, ils décollèrent leur mains. Mais avant de pouvoir se rhabiller, la fatigue arriva, les assommant.

L'homme à lunettes eu juste le temps de se dire que la prochaine fois, il rajouterait des somnifères dans l'eau, et le garçon habillé en noir, de penser qu'il allait sacrifier l'ancien adjoint pour le punir de l'affront qu'il lui avait infligé.

Heureusement, la candeur du sommeil l'emporta, neutralisant, pour un temps, les pensées obscures.

Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, le véhicule s'arrêta sur une aire d'autoroute déserte. Le conducteur descendit, ouvrit les portières arrières de la voiture, et tout en baissant sa fermeture éclair, dit avec un sourire carnassier :

\- Si vous pensiez être discret, les mecs, c'est raté.

Et il souleva la couverture.

* * *

J'aime cette fucking fin ! XD

Reviews ? (et aussi messages d'anniversaires, pour ma majorité acquise depuis hier ?) :3


	4. Arrêt du recueil

Hey !

Oui, je suis encore en vie !

Vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, mais en ce moment, je ne suis pas très active sur ...et je m'en excuse énormément.

Plusieurs raisons à cela, déjà je suis entrée en Terminale S spé math, du coup j'ai pas mal de boulot et moins de temps pour écrire. Ensuite, j'ai eu une petite période de stress/dépression, ce qui n'a pas aider.

Bref, je ne sais pas encore quand je republierai sur mes fics comme LVCDG, LDDP ou le petit nouveau PTLAM.

Mais pour ce recueil, j'annonce son arrêt. Peut-être pas définitif, qui sait, mais dans les mois qui suivent, j'ai besoin de me reconcentrer sur mes fics principales, celles qui sont les plus attendues et qui me tiennent le plus à cœur.

Je suis encore désolée d'être devenue aussi peu productive, par rapport à mes débuts où je publiais au moins une fois par semaine.

Les fanfictions sont très importantes pour moi, votre soutien et vos reviews m'ont beaucoup aidés dans certaines périodes sombres. Et c'est dans ce fandom que j'ai rencontré les personnes qui me sont désormais le plus cher au cœur.

Le 28 septembre dernier, c'était l'anniversaire de LDDP, ma première fic.

Un an que je suis ici, un an que je me dis que j'ai de la chance d'avoir été accueilli dans ce fandom.

Mais bon, je m'égare.

Ce recueil est officiellement fermé.

Je vous retrouve bientôt, je l'espère, pour de nouveaux chapitres et aussi des réponses aux reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu.

Choco-steaks pour vous.


End file.
